Blue Water Studios
Calgary, Alberta, Canada Edmonton, Alberta, Canada |services = ADR Production Music Production Post-Production Pre-Production Scriptwriting Voice Recording Video Productions |unions = CLAC |country = Canada |status = Active |website = Blue Water Studios}}Blue Water Studios is a Canadian production company based in Calgary and Edmonton, Alberta, Canada and is Ocean Productions's budget studio. Blue Water is involved in IP acquisition and development, co-production and production of American Version localization of animation for world-wide distribution. Dubs Anime Series *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (1985-1986) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) (for AB Groupe) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (1994-1995) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) (for AB Groupe) *''Flame of Recca'' (1997-1998) (for Viz Media) *''Fancy Lala'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Saber Marionette J to X'' (1998-1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Angel Links'' (1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Betterman'' (1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Crest of the Stars'' (1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Gregory Horror Show'' (1999-2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Hunter x Hunter'' (1999-2001) (for Viz Media) *''Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl'' (1999) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (1999-2000) (for Hasbro, Inc.) *''Banner of the Stars'' (2000) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Banner of the Stars II'' (2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' (2000) (for Viz Media) *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' (2002-2003) (Episodes 1-28; for Viz Media) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo!'' (2003-2004) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Hoop Days'' (2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Doki Doki School Hours'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Jubei-Chan 2: The Counterattack of Siberia Yagyu'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''My-HiME'' (2004-2005) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Pretty Cure'' (2004-2005) (for Toei Animation) *''D.I.C.E.'' (2005) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''The Law of Ueki'' (2005-2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''My-Otome'' (2005-2006) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' (2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Tide-Line Blue'' (2005) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Gintama'' (2006-present) (Episodes 266-316; Additional Recording; for Crunchyroll) *''Deltora Quest'' (2007-2008) (for DCI-LA) *''Viper's Creed'' (2009) (for Sony Pictures) *''Scan2Go'' (2010-2011) (for Cookie Jar Entertainment) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' (2011-2012) (for TMS Entertainment) *''Little Battlers Experience'' (2011-2012) (Additional Recording; for OLM, Inc.) *''B-Daman Fireblast'' (2012-2013) (Additional Recording; for Sunrights, Inc.) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit'' (2012-2013) (for TMS Entertainment) *''Little Battlers eXperience W'' (2012) (for Dentsu Entertainment) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker'' (2013-2014) (for TMS Entertainment) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G'' (2014-2015) (for TMS Entertainment) *''Future Card Buddyfight'' (2014-2015) (for OLM, Inc.) *''World Trigger'' (2014-2016) (Additional Recording; for Toei Animation) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis'' (2015-2016) (for TMS Entertainment) *''Future Card Buddyfight 100'' (2015-2016) (for OLM, Inc.) *''Beyblade Burst'' (2016-2017) (Additional Recording; for Sunrights, Inc.) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate'' (2016) (for TMS Entertainment) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT'' (2016-2017) (for OLM, Inc.) *''Kiznaiver'' (2016) (for Crunchyroll) *''Beyblade Burst Evolution'' (2017-2018) (Additional Recording; for Sunrights, Inc.) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z'' (2017-2018) (for OLM, Inc.) *''Future Card Buddyfight X'' (2017) (for OLM, Inc.) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' (2018) (for OLM, Inc.) *''Future Card Buddyfight X: All-Star Fight'' (2018) (for OLM, Inc.) *''Future Card Buddyfight Ace'' (2018) (for OLM, Inc.) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: High School Arc Cont.'' (2019) (for Bushiroad) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Shinemon Arc'' (2019-Present) (for Bushiroad) Specials/OVAs *''Gregory Horror Show: The Bloody Karte'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''MegaMan X: The Day of Sigma'' (2005) (for Capcom) *''My-Otome Zwei'' (2006-2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Strawberry Marshmallow: Episode 0'' (2007) (for Geneon Entertainment) Films *''Passage of the Stars: Birth'' (2000) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer'' (2010) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Entertainment) *''Sinbad: A Flying Princess and a Secret Island'' (2015) (Additional Recording; for Amazon Video) *''Sinbad: The Magic Lamp & the Moving Islands'' (2016) (Additional Recording; for Amazon Video) *''Sinbad: Night at High Noon and the Wonder Gate'' (2016) (Additional Recording; for Amazon Video) Animation Animated Series *''Bibi Blocksberg'' (1995-2006) (for Kiddinx) *''Benjamin the Elephant'' (2002-2003) (for Kiddinx) *''Kongsuni and Friends'' (2014-Present) (for Young Toys) *''The Haunted House: The Secret of the Ghost Ball'' (2016-2017) (for CJ E&M) *''Metalions'' (2018-2019) (for Young Toys) Video Games *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo'' (2000) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front'' (2001) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Gundam: Battle Assault 2'' (2002) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector'' (2003) (for Capcom) *''Battle Assault 3 Featuring Gundam SEED'' (2004) (for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Crimson Tears'' (2004) (for Capcom) *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' (2004) (for Capcom) *''Mega Man X8'' (2004) (for Capcom) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam'' (2004) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask'' (2004) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' (2005) (for Capcom) *''MegaMan: Maverick Hunter X'' (2005) (for Capcom) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow'' (2005) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (2006) (for Capcom) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' (2007) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''We Love Golf!'' (2007) (for Capcom) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' (2008) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' (2010) (Additional Recording; for Bandai Namco Entertainment) Talent Pool External Links *Blue Water Studios at the Anime News Network *Blue Water Studios at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:Dubbing Companies Category:Canadian Dubbing Companies Category:Recording Studios